


from today, can i like you?

by nuestinsync



Series: full fluff, no angst [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync
Summary: markhyuck go on a picnic after quarantine^^
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: full fluff, no angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867810
Kudos: 12





	from today, can i like you?

The two young men clasped the glasses of their drinks, both a little hunched over the small table of the bar that happened to host this particular society event. 

“We’re about to graduate. I didn’t think you’d be looking for that?” the bemused younger asked. 

“Maybe I just wasn’t looking. And now I’m looking in all the right places.”

***

They wanted to make something of it, something like a home together, even if they could not see each other in the next few months. Without ever expecting to, they had fallen fast in the early days of their in-person relationship. Graduation was delayed. Deadlines were immoveable tortures. Nothing outside was open. But they stayed inside and glued themselves to the apps that connected them to each other. Mostly all they needed was one phone number that spring. When spring turned into summer, they tentatively made plans to meet halfway. Fortunately, they weren’t a great distance from each other and their country had handled the health crisis considerably better than others. By the time it was safe to be meeting up, they had gotten to know one another extremely well, all things considered, and the last semester, their first naïve meeting, felt like a genuine lifetime ago. They had not even had one official date. Nevertheless, they unanimously agreed to delete their dating apps long before that day arrived. Their friends on both sides found plenty to tease in this revelatory titbit.

***

“So… you’re basically sealing the deal! No more men for Haechan? Johnny asked, tone full of mischief. A huff, then an answering laugh. 

“I can’t believe my child is settling down. My son is ready for his first! Serious! Relationship!” Johnny lapsed into a goofy voice as per usual. 

“Okay… Okayyy, that’s enough,” Haechan warned after finishing his meal at their table before he planned to head out. It was date number three, that promising number. The thought would not leave him as he twiddled with his sleeves and prepared to ask his hyung a liminal question. 

“Uh… I don’t know though, if he’s gonna ask. Like, he might not stick to those stupid expectation-rule things. Are you sure…?” 

“He definitely knows.” Johnny told him, coming around the table to faux sympathetically pat his friend’s shoulder. He still meant it. 

“Pure, innocent Haechannie… he’s gonna find this so precious…!” he added to himself, dodging a swat from the sweater paw of his absent-minded but hound-eared dongsaeng. 

Paradoxically cheered by the support, Haechan just smiled and said goodbye, not wanting to run late, whatever kind of date awaited him. Mark had planned something sweet either way.

***

His favourite song of the moment was playing as he approached Mark and his picnic date spread out. “From Today”, Yoon Hyun Sang. He tried not to read much into it. 

The scene was lovely considering they were in a random park halfway between their homes. Haechan was already welling up with affection for the boy who had prepared all these foods for a homemade date. 

After awkward waves, they immediately hugged tightly. For Mark, it was rare to be so affectionate, even with people he knew for a long time or his family. It just felt right, after the months of dating-without-dates. 

Amidst their catch up, first consisting of Haechan’s cooing and thanks for the delicious dishes and pretty artificial candles, Mark was silently bursting with an exhilarating hope and anticipation. He knew, of course, that tradition stated the third date to be the date that decided if a couple would officially date. Or maybe it was when they hooked up, he couldn’t remember. It _did_ signify something serious, either way. Apprehension had not swallowed him whole yet and he felt a certainty that this date would change things for the better. Unlike many of his other dating experiences, the closeness they shared edged towards the feeling that, at least on his side, they already belonged to each other in some way. To his own surprise, it did not scare him in this moment. 

“The candles are like fireflies, it’s perfect. You’re more of a romantic than I gave you credit for,” he was saying when Mark refocused, voice quiet in the rising embarrassment he felt at his honey-dripping voice. Haechan was a sucker for gestures. 

“A hopeful romantic, not a hopeless one,” Mark muttered, his voice softer than usual, continuing, “I know it’s our first date…” Haechan’s posture visibly froze from where he had unconsciously leaned into Mark’s space on the picnic blanket. 

“…And you can say no and I won’t be offended but… After looking in the right places, I decided I want to stop looking. Would you… would you like to be my boyfriend?” 

Eyes locked together with every word, Mark waited wistfully, passion cooling under his controlled calm, and Haechan barely breathed, despite preparing the perfect words in the seconds after, almost allowing his brain to blank. 

Haechan let his breath go and simply nodded, wracked from nerves. Johnny was right. His confidence was not unfounded and as much as he was happy to celebrate that, he wanted what came next too. Unlike the former, he wasn’t used to celebrating this step and in a particular way – with a kiss. 

“You know you’re allowed to kiss me, right?” 

“Haechaaan… But I can’t stop smiling!” Mark whined lightly. 

When a quick press to Mark’s lips did nothing to solve the problem at hand, Haechan surrendered to his amusement, laughter met by Mark’s, unconsciously scooting closer into outstretched arms. He waited to warm up, shivering a little on Mark’s lap. Mark tried to warm him as best he could with his limbs, beaming smile undiminished in Haechan’s hair.

***

One of the scattering of artificial glowing candles now sits in Haechan’s memory drawer, in pride of place. Rather, one should say their drawer. The world got back to an almost-normal and, proven ready for “MarkChan” (as their friends dubbed them – it was pretty terrible if you asked them), found itself a new addition to its happy couples. They had built that home they had both pined for, many miles away from each other, which now no longer existed purely in their minds. Now, if they could only agree on how to honour the joining of their names in marriage…


End file.
